Easter Day Event 2013/Guide
Overview This is a event guide for the text seen with Easter Day Event 2013. The event involved choosing which team to support by collecting eggs. There were three items in total for each team. Also by collecting a certain amount of eggs it resulted in earning achievement badges. * 10 Eggs = First Item * 25 Eggs = Second Item * 50 Eggs = Achievement * 100 Eggs = Third Item Easter 2013: How to Play The premise of the event is simple - find the eggs dropped by the NPCs and prevent your threads from being turned to the other side. * When you create a new thread, you must pick which side you want that thread to belong to: Cute or Anti-Cute * Each post made in a thread generates a chance that an NPC will either 1) Post an egg for you to collect or 2) Post a warning that the thread will be taken over * If a thread is at risk of being taken over, you and everyone else in the thread must band together to prevent the thread from being changed by posting X number of times in X minutes. The number and timelimit will be stated in the NPC's warning message. * Once a thread is taken over, it cannot be converted back so you have to act fast to save a thread if you want to keep it on that side (don't post if you want it switched) * Only the NPCs of the team that the thread belongs to will post an egg * Clicking the eggs increases your egg totals and the totals for your whole team, though you can only claim the egg once Landing page text Middle of page A Bunny's Lament with Wing Sticker Now! Current Scores Anti-Cute VS Cute Egg meter - Anti (blue) Cute (green) How to Play The Easter Bunny has declared war on cuteness! Choose the pro- or anti-cuteness team and hit the forums to clash with your foes. Be on the lookout for posts by NPCs: some will leave eggs which you can collect to win items, and others will claim the thread for the other team unless you stop them by posting quickly! :Right of page My Stats . . . . Anti-Cute Cute Eggs Collected: # # ___ You favor INDECISIVENESS You favor the ANTI-CUTE TEAM You favor the CUTE TEAM Claim Reward Find eggs left behind by NPCs in the forums to earn free items! You need to find more eggs before you can collect your next prize! You've collected all the items, congratulations! Read Manga Learn the Easter Bunny's chilling origins! Read Puzzle pieces found via... *Posted: Fri Mar 08, 2013 4:13 pm The Countdown to Easter was a mini event. Each day Gaians were to locate hidden puzzle pieces in areas related to Gaia Online. * 1st piece Easter Egg item detail * 2nd piece NPC Easter Bunny profile * 3rd piece Gaia Online's official "Creative Gaians" tumblr * 4th piece Virtual Hollywood outside the closed shop * 5th piece Gaia Online's official Facebook * 6th piece Fyeah Gaia Artists tumblr (on the monitor) * 7th piece Pinterest! * 8th piece Gaia Online artists official Redbubble * 9th piece Gaia Online's official Twitter * 10th piece NPC Waffles the Cat profile * 11th piece GCD Rules & Guidelines (5th post) * 12th piece Easter 2013 manga Gallery Event forums gallery Easter2k13 antiegg chromerabbot.png|Chrome Rabbot w/egg Easter2k13 cuteegg ultrasatan.png|Ultra Satan w/egg Easter2k13 header antialerted.png|Header alert about Anti Easter2k13 header cutealerted.png|Header alert Cute Easter2k13 threadclaim anti.png|Anti-Cute team take over cute thread Easter2k13 threadclaim cute.png|Cute team takes over anti thread Easter2k13 header indecisiveness2.png|Indecisiveness with Cute Easter2k13 header indecisiveness3.png|Indecisiveness with Easter Team's Eggs Easter2k13 antiegg 01.png|Anti-Cute egg 01 Easter2k13 antiegg 02.png|02 Easter2k13 antiegg 03.png|03 Easter2k13 antiegg 04.png|04 Easter2k13 antiegg 05.png|05 Easter2k13 antiegg 06.png|06 Easter2k13 antiegg 07.png|07 Easter2k13 antiegg 08.png|08 Easter2k13 cuteegg 01.png|Cute egg 01 Easter2k13 cuteegg 02.png|02 Easter2k13 cuteegg 03.png|03 Easter2k13 cuteegg 04.png|04 Easter2k13 cuteegg 05.png|05 Easter2k13 cuteegg 06.png|06 Easter2k13 cuteegg 07.png|07 Easter2k13 cuteegg 08.png|08 Puzzle pieces found via... gallery Easter2k13 1st piece 2013-03-08.png|Easter Egg item detail Easter2k13 2nd piece 2013-03-10.png|NPC:Easter Bunny profile Easter2k13 3rd piece 2013-03-10.png|This is Gaia Online's official "Creative Gaians" tumblr Easter2k13 4th piece 2013-03-12.png|Virtual Hollywood outside the closed shop Easter2k13 5th piece 2013-03-13.png|Gaia Online's official Facebook Easter2k13 6th piece 2013-03-13.png|Fyeah Gaia Artists tumblr Easter2k13 7th piece 2013-03-16.png|Pinterest! Easter2k13 8th piece 2013-03-16.png|Gaia Online's official Redbubble Easter2k13 9th piece 2013-03-16.png|Gaia Online's official Twitter Easter2k13 10th piece 2013-03-17.png|NPC:Waffles the Cat profile Easter2k13 11th piece 2013-03-18.png|GCD Rules & Guidelines (5th post) Easter2k13 12th piece 2013-03-19.png|Easter 2013 manga Flavor text Forum banner Titles You favor INDECISIVENESS *You favor the ANTI-CUTE TEAM! *You favor the CUTE TEAM! Alerts *WARNING! This thread is at risk of turning ANTI-CUTE! / WARNING! This thread is at risk of turning ANTI-CUTE! *WARNING! This thread is at risk of turning CUTE! / WARNING! This thread is at risk of turning CUTE! General errors *NoPostFound *Whoops, looks like you found a bad egg. Try looking around for others. *Uh oh, looks like that egg has gone bad. Better find a fresh one to try again. Attempting to search Easter NPCs *We cannot process your request right now. Please try again later.(Ah ah ah, that'd be way too easy. You didn't think we'd just give you that did you?) References External links * Category:Event Guide